The Neuromancer Chronicles
by princesssplat
Summary: After the destruction of their home town, the Neuromancers must travel to Pearl City to protect it from the criminal mastermind Lipstick


The Neuromancer Chronicles

by angryprincesssplat, Dec 6, 2011, 4:26:53 PM

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

I don't own Dragon Ball. However, Avis, the chosen six, and Lipstick are MY creations! Please don't steal. Thank you.

(This fanfic is rated R for violence and language).

Avis stepped out of her house with an uneasy pit in her stomach. She looked around

her home town. She gasped as she felt sick to her stomach. It was a total war zone: blood

splattering the ground every few feet or so. Body parts from innocent

civilians. Damaged houses and buildings, some of them on fire. In short, Avis' home town

had become a hellhole.

She spotted a young mother rocking herself as she bawled her eyes out. The mother

clutched her baby's corpse to her with shaking hands. Other mothers were sobbing, too.

They hugged each other for support as they all held a dismembered piece of their children.

Avis wanted to cry just from watching them. How could this monster do that to them? How

could the enemy casually yank an innocent child away from these mothers?!

Avis set her mouth in a grim line.

Whomever they were dealing with was bloodthirsty, with no conscience at all.

~Avis, what's the situation out there?~ asked her brother Mouse telepathically.

~It's a war zone. I just walked through a street that had a daycare on it~ Avis wiped her

eyes as she replied back.

~Oh my God, how terrible!~ Mouse replied with horror in his voice. ~Avis if you see a tv,

check it out right away! They're showing the stats of our enemy, live on tv!~

Avis knew of a television store about two blocks back east. She had to catch a visual and

the stats of this terrible enemy.

She ran as fast as she could to that store. with pounding feet she reached there in a few

minutes later.

Breathing heavily into the glass, her eyes beheld a horrible sight: a blonde woman

draining the life energy out of a television reporter. On the side of the woman were

three-dried out husks of reporters, the reporters' faces in open-mouthed death-screams.

One person was stuck in a car, crushed down by the car's weight."Help me!" yelled out an

innocent blonde woman, now confirmed by the news, was the ruthless

criminal, Lipstick. The one remaining cameraman focused on her with shaking hands.

The blonde woman heard the other woman pleading for help. She ripped open the car door

with little effort. then dragged the screaming woman out of her car.

"Don't kill me!" the woman begged. "Please don't!"

"I won't kill you; I'll simply put you out of your misery!" Lipstick sprouted metal wings

She flew up high the sky. She let himself drop to earth feet first.

The woman tried to run away but was too rattled to do so. Her scream was cut short as

Lipstick landed on top of her head.

A loud snap echoed from the woman's now hollowed-out head. Bits of brain and blood dotted

Lipstick's white pants. She laughed happily as as he looked down and noticed the dead

woman's blood on his fingers. She licked her tounge dry as the cameraman puked up his

lunch.

~We had better face her, and soon, if we're to prevent more destruction!~ Avis told Mouse

telepathically. Avis wiped her eyes as she waited for her family to show up.

~We'll be there soon.~ Mouse assured his sister. ~Where are you again?~

~I'm at Sam's Tv Shop, watching the whole thing on live tv.~ Avis told him. Lipstick went

up the street from where he was and ran over to the street Avis was on. Avis' stomach

dropped as Lipstick went loping towards her, apparently looking for someone new to kill.

Avis turned around and fled. Hopefully she could get away from the civilians.

Whilst thinking, Avis didn't notice Lipstick had phased out. She phased in front of the

fleeing Avis, who saw her at the last second. Avis tried to put on the breaks. She

swerved to avoid her. Lipstick merely held out her arm and she caught Avis by the throat.

Lipstick squeezed her by the throat, while grinning at her. Avis tried to break free, but

the blonde was too strong.

~Hurry, you guys. I'm in trouble!~ Avis thought frantically.

"Hey, bitch! Get away from her!" Magpie's voice called over to Lipstick,"

she turned around towards the direction of the voice,"I hope you're not calling me a

bitch!" She dodged the attack.

Avis took full advantage and yanked herself free. "Atomic Kenesis!" Avis charged up her

powers, forming it into a ball. Lipstick was no longer distracted, for Avis dropped

down to the ground,eluding her grasp and rammed her power into Lipstick's stomach. She

let out a loud scream as she went flying backwards. "You little bitch!"

yelled.

Avis watched her siblings faced off against Lipstick. It was her fault Lipstick was here.

She had probably sniffed out Avis' powers.

The blonde seemed to be enjoying himself as many of the town of Astos

breathed their last. Many of the people tried to stop Lipstick with the following things:

guns, chemicals, praying to their gods, and one citizen even tried to run her over with a

tank. She laughed at their futile attempts to defeat her.

"The Neuromancers are here!" someone yelled. The people cheered. Lipstick gazed at the

six figures who had come to face her:

"I am Avis, one of the elite soldiers of the town of Astos," This Avis person looked

pretty interesting. She had short black hair. She

was frail in body, but what belied her frailness was her power level. Lipstick could

sense her great strength coursing through the veins of her delicate body.

"Likewise, I am Mouse," he put his hand on his hip,"You are just about the ugliest thing

I have ever seen...," Mouse had plenty to say about the blonde haired intruder,

but his sister elbowed him in the stomach. Mouse threw her a death-stare.

"I am Magpie, an elite soldier from Astos...," Magpie had dark piercing eyes and mousy

dark hair in a boyish cut. She was interrupted by Lipstick.

She shook her head. "Enough with the fancy introductions," he sighed. "Just state your name."

"I am Jay,"

"I am Crowe," Crowe was rather plain-looking. He had brown hair and eyes and a quietness

about him.

"I am Robin," said the final Neuromancer, she looked older than the previous five who

had introduced themselves to Lipstick.

Robin had hazel eyes with the transition of brown-to-graying hair on her head.

"I am Lipstick, your enemy," she replied simply."I am an intergalactic criminal for hire,"

The town of Astos was going to face complete destruction, unless they stopped her.

Besides, it would be the perfect way to get even by kicking her ass.

"Leave our town,NOW, Lipstick, before we get serious," Robin ordered. "or we'll be

against you,"

Only a miracle could save them. or... maybe Avis could! ~Great Mother Peahen, grant me

the power to defeat Lipstick!~ Avis prayed.

"What if I say no?" Lipstick asked, arching a brow. The planet trembled, then she

unleashed a huge explosive blow upon Robin. Robin's scream was lost in the explosion.

"Robin!" screamed Avis. She ran over to check on Robin. Avis waited for the dust to

clear, and noted with great was just unconscious. Avis glared at Listick.

~Keep laughing, you son of a bitch! You'll be eating your lunch through a straw when I

get through with you!~ She thought.

"Why are you attacking our town?" Avis asked her.

"I'll get a huge sack of cash if I get Avis the Neuromancer," Lipstick explained. She

watched Avis' expression of shock when she smirked.

"That's you, isn't it?" she asked. "Now come with me,"

"Why do you think I'll come with you, the one who destroyed my town?!" Avis spat in an

angry whisper. She wiped her eyes as more tears spilled over her eyelids.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill your family," Lipstick cracked an ugly smile. Avis

sniffed, wiping her eyes. The winds shifted.

Lipstick heard them, and was instantly worried. ~Run! Run for all you're

worth!~ screamed the winds.

"Spectral Illusion!" Magpie tried to attack. Lipstick moved faster than the eye could

follow, Avis only heard a slapping noise as Magpie flew backwards into the rock wall,

screaming as she went through solid rock. Dust got kicked up in the process. Her hand

twitched once and Avis screamed. ~Shit, shit, shit! I'm so sorry I couldn't protect her,

Great Mother Peahen!~

It seemed like to took for ever for the dust to settle."Magpie!" Avis coughed, tears

rolling down her cheeks as she checked up on Magpie. She, by some miracle, was only

unconscious. Lipstick sang, "You'll make a nice prize for my master!"

"What?" Avis asked blankly.

"My sponsor. He asked me to destroy this shitty town because it was in way of Karvos

City,"

"What does your sponsor want with me?" Avis asked, trying to ignore the building fury

inside of her. Little bolts of silver lighting peaked out. Avis tried her best to

disregard the building fire in her stomach. ~If this keeps up, I'll explode with anger!~

"He thinks you would make a fine addition to his army," Lipstick started to laugh. "we

argued for over an hour over where to put you!"

"Why?" Avis hissed, disconnected with even her settings. She was ready to commit murder.

"My first suggestion was his bed, but he said he likes men, not women!" Lipstick eyed

her. "He also hinted that you're no ordinary being. Who are you exactly?"

"That's none of your fucking business!" Avis hissed. More and more lighting creeped out

of her system. Avis saw only raging fire. She was positively glowing by now.

~How can she act like she's enjoying this!?~ Avis raged to herself, clenching her fists.

"You agreed to destroy an innocent town?"

"Yeah. And you know what? I did it for fun," Lipstick told her. She reveled in Avis'

grief-stricken expression.

"How could you do this?" Avis asked a little louder. Her flashing eyes belied her

calmness. With shaking hands she wiped her eyes again.

Mouse sent wave after wave of power at Lipstick. Lipstick dodged each one. When Mouse got

close to the blonde she kneed Mouse, who sagged to the ground.

"Mouse!" Avis cried out. She checked in on him. He was, like rest, unconscious.

Jay tried a lunge attack on Lipstick. She simply held up her knee again. Jay took the

full force of his own attack. He moaned, curling up into a ball.

"Spare me your mind games and DIE!" Lipstick delivered a swift kick to Jay's already

sensitive stomach.

Jay rolled over and over with pain. It wasn't long before he, too, lost consciousness.

"Jay!" Avis shouted. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. "THAT'S IT! I'M

GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS TO HELL AND BACK!"

Lipstick saw her and giggled. "There's nothing you can do," she sang. "If you can hit me,

I'll leave your town,"

The next thing Lipstick knew she was screaming in shock and rage. Psychic energy flared

out. Avis dropped all restraints. She focused her rage on Lipstick and the psychic blast

grew even stronger. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her family, her home, all destroyed...

The town of Astos almost exploded from Avis' psychic force. Avis screamed louder and

louder until her power was practically a sun in itself.

Lipstick realized if she was going to win, she would have to retreat."You can have your

stinking town. I'm outta here," Lipstick left. "There's another town where I can gain

more power...its called Pearl City." She retreated as promised.

Avis fainted. She woke up to find her family around her. She had thought they were all

dead. Happy tears spilled from her eyes.

"We have to prevent this," Robin was saying. "We can't let her assault town after

town. Lipstick has gone after Pearl City. So to prevent that town's destruction, we must

leave for that town as well,"

"Why Pearl City?" Mouse asked.

"Because it has a great concentration of power. Plus, it's teeming with life. It's the

ideal city to destroy," Robin explained.

Someone groaned. "My head," Avis mumbled. She felt dizzy and miserable. "Remind me not to

do that again," she croaked.

"Please do it more often," Robin quipped. "You saved the town and as well as us,"

Back on earth, everyone went on their merry way. But those who felt that psychic rush

asked themselves, "What was that?"

Master Roshi was worried. He felt he should notify earth's guardian about Avis and

company. After surfing the internet from hour of porn watching, he received an email from

the Intergalactic Planetary Protection Agency.

The email pertained about a young woman named Avis, her family, and her background. If

anyone could protect them from the wrath of Lipstick, Goku and company could. Master

Roshi knocked on the door. Goku looked surprised as Master Roshi let himself in.

"Um..won't you come in?" Goku asked quizzically.

Master Roshi pointed at Goku. "You call yourself a saiyajin yet you can't feel this

massive power coming towards Pearl City!?"

"I feel a lot of powers," Goku argued. "What's this about anyway?"

Master Roshi explained everything to Goku and the rest.

"We have to protect some girl and her family from some psycho criminal?" Vegeta

complained. "I want nothing to do with it," he added, waving the issue off with a flip

of his hand.

"You WILL protect her unless you want to see the earth in tiny pieces!" Master Roshi

left no room for objections.

"Does this Avis have that much power?" Goku asked.

"Without a doubt," Master Roshi confirmed. "Although it is unknown just how much power

she possesses,"

"I've never heard of a woman having that much power," Vegeta mused.

"Vegeta, there is probably a lot of women in the galaxy with that much power. You just

haven't met one yet," Goku told Vegeta.

"Something tells me I'm about to meet one," Vegeta said. This was getting interesting.

Already he could sense her aura.

"Now go downtown to meet her," Master Roshi instructed.

"You mean like a Pearl City welcome party?" Goku asked. "I'm curious. Let's go, Vegeta,"

"I'll pass," Vegeta said. "I've got to train,"

"For what? I see no enemies here," Goku looked around.

"Just-nevermind," he walked off.

"I can sense a being of power," Avis said quietly to the others, closing her eyes. "More

than one, actually,"

~We have company~ Robin used telepathy to the others.

"They could be hostile," Magpie mumbled.

"You are just itching for a fight, aren't you?" Jay asked his sister.

"You're right." then she shouted, "Come on out, you coward!"

Avis stomped on Magpie's foot, who howled. "They could be friendly!"

"Yeah, right. Just like the others," Magpie smirked.

Meanwhile, over in the bushes, Krillian and Goku sized up the visitors from out of town.

"Goku, what do you think of them?" Krillian whispered.

"The one with the short black hair must be Avis. I heard she was the one responsible for

that weird blast a couple of nights ago,"

"Wow. And the others must be her family," Krillian added. He thought he saw the shadow of

a woman on top of a skyscraper.

"Why don't the others just come on out?" asked the new voice.

"Who's that?" Krillian asked. He sensed something weird. It felt like bad news for Pearl

City, and it was coming from the direction of the shadow. It leaped from the top of the

sky scraper to the ground far below.

"I sense something strange coming," Goku said. It felt like it was human and not human at

the same time. He shivered from the chills going up and down his spine.

"Who the hell are you?!" demanded Goku of the blonde woman. She had long blonde hair in

a ponytail, with a pink long-sleeved shirt and white jeans.

"I am Lipstick. I have a warrant out for my arrest in 20 different countries," she

bragged.

"What do you do to make you so wanted?" Goku asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I kill people. For fun," Lipstick smirked as shock registered across Goku's face.

This Lipstick was a monster. The only humane thing to do was to kill her.

"If I kill Avis, my master will be real pleased,". She picked up Avis off the

ground with one hand. Black lightning flashed from Blaze's hand as she did so. Avis

screamed then abruptly gagged as the lighting invaded Avis' eyes and throat.

"Don't touch Avis, you maniac!" Magpie commanded. Magpie raised a fist to punch Lipstick.

Lipstick saw right through her intentions and punched Magpie directly in the face with

her other hand. Everyone heard the hollow thud of fist connecting to face. Magpie let out

a yell. Magpie covered her face, cursing up a storm.

"...you filthy bitch," Magpie finished up. Magpie was one of those types of people who

recovered quickly. A bolt of fire streaked from her fingertips towards Lipstick.

The blonde had no time to tell that little bitch how she felt at the moment. She knew

only one thing to do at the moment and that was to flee again. Lipstick phased out and

away from the blast. All the blonde knew a man with black spiky hair almost ripped her

arm off of its socket. He had delivered a sharp kick to her hand. The force of that kick

was so strong it separated Avis from Blaze. Avis landed on her stomach, grunting as she

did so. Almost immediately Avis sat up, coughing. Just as soon after, her body paralyzed

itself. Avis wanted to kick Lipstick's ass, but she felt too weak. She flopped over to

the side, unable to move.

Lipstick wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her. She wondered about the man with

the spiky hair. Who the hell was that? She wanted to kick his ass, whomever he was.

Lipstick blasted the exact spot that Goku and Krillian were standing. They both leaped

out of the way.

Lipstick swore. "Damn you! I was so close to victory!"

"No, don't let her! If she gains more power, your city is doomed," Crowe shouted.

Goku and Krillian ran out to face the strange woman. Goku launched a huge blast.

The nerve of that peon! Did he honestly think she was so weak to be stopped by an attack

such as that?! "You bastard!" hissed Lipstick to Goku. "Do you think I am so weak I can't

defend myself?! Take THIS!" Blaze charged up her own power. She shouted,"I'll make you

pay for that!"

With a grunt she created a sphere of power threw it at Goku. A surprised Goku and

Krillian managed to dodge again thanks to their quick reflexes.  
"You can be sure I will feed on your corpses after I defeat you!" Lipstick called. She

realized she would have to flee again. The odds were not in her favor. Not with

the Neuromancers and their strange allies closing in. "We'll meet again!" the blonde fled

for all she was worth.

"After her!" Magpie yelled."Don't let her get away!"

Goku and Krllian joined the chase. The woman ran like a track star. She could have easily

left them in the dust.

Lipstick looked back at the people chasing her. She grinned to herself. So her pursuers

were getting tired. Getting rid of them would be snap. Especially in this thick forest.

Goku phased out. By some miracle, he landed a few steps behind Lipstick. On the spur of

moment he phased out again. The woman was really moving now. She ran full tilt into the

man with the spikey hair."Owwwww... why are you here?! Get the fuck out of my way!" The

blonde fired off. Visibly shaken from the collision, the blonde realized she had to take

evasive action as soon as possible. She went to leap out of the area but found herself

grounded. The man with the spikey hair locked one hand around her ankle.

Goku groaned as the woman kicked him hard in the stomach. "You think I'm weak with

that pathetic blast you launched at me!" Blaze's voice rose. With a swift kick, Blaze

kicked Goku in the balls. Goku yelled out this time, good and loud. "And now, you prevent

my escape! I'll fucking kill you!" Lipstick proceeded to beat the total shit out of Goku.

What was left of Goku was a bleeding, bloody mess. His shirt was in shreds. Every square

inch of his skin was either covered in a scratch, a bruise, or Goku's own blood.

Krillian had to stop her. "Hey you!" He thought back to the blonde's introduction.

"Lipstick! You stop right now!"

The woman stopped."And why in the hell should I?!" the woman was starting to look even

angrier. "Why should I stop? Or is this your husband?" Lipstick mocked.

"No. We're both married to women. To our wives!"

"What woman would find that pathetic piece of shit-," the blonde gestured to the mess.

"To be attractive?"

"His wife, that's who!" Krillian replied.

"I saw it over here," said a voice. It was getting closer. A woman's face popped up in

the bushes. She had salt and peppery hair in a ponytail.

"Everyone, come quick! Lipstick is here!" Killian could tell she was ready to flee the

scene, so he fired a Ki-blast at her. Lipstick also batted that attack to the side.

The woman with the pony tail attacked.

to the other side. "You can't run anymore, Blaze!" Krllian told her.

The attack knocked her back some but she was laughing still.

"You can all die together! You weaklings can't stop me from hunting my quarry," Lipstick

added in a huge, scattering energy ball. Everyone tried to dodge, but they weren't fast

enough.

Avis woke up as she watched her family get injured again. The blonde's attack was too

fast to dodge.

Still unrecovered from last time, Avis lapsed into unconsciousness again.

Goku nodded,"We have to protect Avis and her family,"

"Why do you have to protect us?" Mouse asked Goku. "who are you?"

"This is not the time for introductions," Goku replied. "First, we have to survive this!"

"I won't let you," Lipstick said simply. "I'll kill all of you!"

"That's wrong," Goku told her. Sensing a challenge from the woman, he let himself go

super.

"Who the hell are you?" Lipstick demanded.

"You won't cause any more harm to anyone anymore," Goku told the woman. "I don't care if

you are a woman, I can't let you kill Avis and her family,"

The blonde laughed. "Bring it on, idiot. It's your funeral,"

Avis watched Blaze fight the gold haired man. There no doubting his combat skills.

~Probably this planet's guardian~ Lipstick thought.

Avis realized it was time to help out earth's guardian. She let her rage control her

power. Soon there was a fire in her belly. She was glowing like a sun. "How dare you hurt

me, and my family! DAMN YOU!"

Krillian watched in amazement. He had never seen anything so powerful in his whole life,

with exception of Goku and his sons. Who was this girl?

Goku also watched in amazement. He looked at the girl. He wondered if she was part

saiyajin. He realized when she released her power, it would be catastrophic. "We'll

settle this another time," he promised Lipstick. Everyone was well into the safety zone.

Lipstick found herself alone in a circumference of at least 10,000 yards.

Blaze managed to get her shields up just in time. She stood alone in the middle of a

roaring fire. She screamed as the attack made her bleed. She had only one option and that

was to flee. Lipstick disappeared into the night with a wisp of smoke.

Avis opened the door,"I'm going for a walk. I need a change of scenery,"

"It could be unsafe for you to go alone," Mouse reported,"I can feel something evil

nearby. I bet Lipstick is looking for you,"

"I also feel a malicious presence nearby," Goku said. "I better investigate,"

"Goten, could you please turn on the news," asked his mother.

"Okay," he turned on the switch for the tv. "I thought I sensed Lipstick's aura. Maybe

I was imagining things,"

"Are you sure you don't feel anyone else?" Robin asked him. "Because I feel Lipstick's

presence nearby,"

"Are you certain?" Krillian asked.

"Oh crap,she's right," Goku realized. "How come I didn't realize it earlier!?"

"Blaze is an expert at hiding her aura," Mouse informed Goten.

"Nevermind that;we better find Avis now," Robin told Gohan. "Do you know where she

went!?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Goku told her. "I think she was down the street from here,"

"Then let's move!" Magpie commanded. "we have a Neuromancer to save!"

"Hold on a second! If I know Lipstick, she'll have markers all around the area already,"

Robin told them.

"Markers?" Krillian asked Robin.

"Yes. Once she deploys these, it makes it easier for her to find whatever she wants. She

could also go after us if she senses us," Robin explained.

"That is why we must wait to help Avis,"

"But why is she here?" Krillian asked.

"To get revenge on us," Mouse explained. "And to kill Avis,"

"Then it's without a doubt she's gone after Avis," Piccolo realized.

Avis was enjoying her walk. Pearl City was a beautiful town. Birds chirped as they

fluttered from tree to tree. It was in the middle of fall. Flowers were still out.

One house had big bunches of mums, each in vibrant colors. Winter's grasp was inching

closer as she felt chills from the wind. The flourishing summer and fall seasons were

winding down.

The leaves dropped their regal green coloring for more flashy colors. Avis sighed. She

was so busy enjoying her walk that she did not sense the oncoming danger looming ahead.

"Oh shit!" the words were still in her mouth as Lipstick floated down in front of her

Avis had been careless.

"Double shit!" Avis realized she was in a residential area. Innocent bystanders could get

hurt. Avis couldn't even fly to get out of the neighborhood. She was in deep trouble.

"Miss me?" the blonde taunted. "Surrender to me now or I'll destroy this neighborhood,"

"You know I can't do that," Avis told her.

"Then it's your fault that everyone dies!"

A little girl stepped outside. "Are you in trouble, ma'am?" called the child politely.

"No, I'm fine. Go back inside and play with your toys," Avis couldn't involve the

innocent with her problems.

"It's a treat for me. I'll drain this child's energy. Then it will be on your conscience

she died!" The child stared up at Lipstick, petrified with fear. The minute the blonde

touched the child, Tish let out an ear piercing scream. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Tish!" screamed a panicked voice. "Harold, come quick! Grab the shotgun!"

"Damn you!" said Avis, tears rolling down her cheeks. "you won't get away with this,"

The kid became an empty husk as the blonde drained the rest of her energy. Her own powers

were useless. They could only create mass destruction.

If she touched Lipstick when she fed, her own powers would get drained. It might even

kill her. That happened to her best friend, Julie, in Astos. Julie and Avis were fighting

the Lipstick's mother at the time. Her mother started to feed, Julie attempted

to prevent the death of her father. Lipstick's mother stopped feeding on Julie's father

and then decided to feed off Julie instead.

Julie had died in minutes.

"Leave the kid alone," Remembering Tish, Avis jumped on Lipstick. The blonde had the

warning look of a cornered dog.

"Don't interrupt my feeding," Lipstick snapped at her. A beam of psychic power came from

Blaze's forehead. It enveloped Avis, who was suspended in mid-air.

"Put me down!" Avis commanded.

"When I'm done with my snack, I'll finish you off," promised Lipstick.

The kid screamed louder as the blonde finished her meal.

Tish's parents came out. They were understandably shaken. Harold took aim with the

shotgun.

"Unless you want a fate like your kid, don't even try it," Lipstick warned them. Harold

hesitated.

"Harold, do something!" his wife screamed. She looked around frantically for anything to

throw at the woman. Finding no rocks, the wife took off her sneakers. She hurled one at

Lipstick. She moved her head slightly to the side. "Oh, you must want to die, too," the

blonde sang. "After I kill your brat, you can join her in hell," she told the mother.

Goku fired a ki-blast at Lipstick. She screamed as he scored a direct hit. "Dammit, one

after another, all ruining my lunch!" Two things happened: Avis crashed to the ground as

innocent the kid's heart gave out.

"Get away from them!" Goku told . Tish's parents stared dumbfounded at their hero.

"Go on, get out of here!" he instructed them.

No need for encouragement, they grabbed Tish's corpse and ran into the house.

Goku and the rest ran up to Avis, who began weeping as she thought of her past.

"Avis, what happened?" Goku asked.

"She killed her! She fucking killed an innocent child!" Avis wanted to puke, she was

crying so hard. "I'm going to kick her ass for this!"

Goku stared at Avis. He had never seen a person cry so hard in his entire life. "Did you

do this?" he demanded, pointing at a weeping Avis.

"Figure it out for yourself," Lipstick smirked. "This will happen to you if you don't

submit to Karvos City,"

"Like hell I will-,"Goku had never felt so angry in his life. He clenched his fists.

"Here is two words for just for you: Spirit. Bomb."

"That will be the last thing you will ever see," Avis's eyes flashed. Her voice was ice

cold, an ominous prophecy.

"Even if I die, my brethren will still live. I have a daughter already," Blaze laughed.

"I'll destroy this neighborhood if you try to attack me,"

"Why don't you stop hiding and fight us?" Avis asked her.

"I don't have time to fight you, but I will kill you someday. Just not today," Blaze

smirked. "I'll be back,"

"I will beat the fucking shit out of her," Avis promised.

Goku cursed. "There will be other opportunities,"

"I can't wait," Avis said darkly.

Avis's family ran up then. "Why is Avis crying?" asked Robin.

Goku explained everything, from Avis's breakdown to Lipstick's murder.

"I'm sorry you went through this," Mouse told his sister.

"It's..okay..," Avis assured her brother. Avis sniffled.

"You're lying," Mouse said to Avis. Then he gave her a hug.

In truth, Avis felt like crying. She felt so sorry for Emily's parents. She wished she

could have saved her. She also wished things weren't they way they were.

"Avis, it's time to go," Goku told her.

Avis said nothing for a minute then nodded. She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Let's go,"

She walked off, followed by the rest.

As they got home, the mood was somber, Avis went to the guest room to cry some more.

She still wasn't over it. She soon fell asleep. She woke up to an argument. Magpie was in

the middle of an argument with Vegeta.

"Hm. That sounds like a challenge." Vegeta mused.

"You forget I am a guardian of Astos. We may be just humanlike in strength, but we're a

team. You take me on, you take us on,"

"That sounds like loser talk to me." he smirked.

"Don't make me mad," Magpie advised him.

"Is that a threat?" Vegeta asked in amusement. "Where's the rest of your army?"

"You can handle this stupid fight alone," Robin said. "I'm bowing out,"

The others voiced their agreement.

"Screw the rest of you. This is my fight," Magpie grinned.

"Stop it, Magpie," Avis said. "I've had enough conflict for one day,"

"Oh, c'mon!" Magpie coaxed.

"Do it yourself," Avis told her sister. "I have better things to do,"

Goku sighed. "She's wrong if she thinks one battle will do that,"

"If you want to fight so badly, go to the training room," Chi Chi said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, good idea," Mouse said. "don't drag us into your silly fight,"

"You guys are all asses," Magpie declared. She smirked at Vegeta. "Let's rumble,"

"Alright. I guess you want a world of hurt," Vegeta shrugged. "I'll play with you,"

"Spectral Illusion!" Magpie yelled almost immediately. What followed was a loud series of

bangs and some screams.

Goku shook his head. "Unbelievable. Those two will tire each other out,"

"It will be a draw," Avis said, closing her eyes. "those two are evenly matched,"

"How did you guys do that?" Piccolo asked. "Who are you guys?"

"No we're from the town of Astos, We're its guardians. Our deity, the peahen, gives all

guardians divine powers to protect it," Robin explained,"You can call us Neuromancers,"

~Just as Master Roshi told us~ Goku thought.

"We were a peaceful town until Lipstick arrived. Everything we knew and loved was

destroyed. We didn't have the strength to fight off Karvos' City invasion, let alone

Lipstick, " added Magpie.

"Where is planet Karvos City?" Gohan asked.

"Karvos City is a corrupt city which desires power and will crush all in its way. It is

also home to a private blood-thirsty army run by Lipstick's master,"

"With the arrival of the Karvos City army and Lipstick, our town was mostly destroyed,"

said Crowe.

"Avis is easily the strongest psychic we have ever seen. If her heart chooses darkness

over light, there may be no way to stop her." Jay advised.

"We are sorry we brought such a being onto your planet. Your planet may be destroyed,"

Mouse added.

"There has to be one way to defeat such a being," Goku said.

"We don't want to hurt our sister." Robin said.

"Oh, that complicates things, doesn't it?" Goku mused.

Everyone left it at that.

Avis woke up a week later. She was so exhausted from all that had happened in the past

few weeks. Robin explained Avis's condition: by repressing her powers, it made her

overtired. It was evening when Avis collapsed at the dinner table. "Avis, are you ok?"

Robin has asked her. "you're not eating,"

"I'm not feeling good," Avis fell onto the floor, causing hysterics at the table.

Everyone made exclamations of concern. It was a good thing Mouse was a pre med student

back on Astos or they would have called the hospital.

"She's been repressing her power from the moment she was on earth," Mouse examined

Avis. "She's exhausted,"

"What will we do?" Goku asked Mouse.

"We can't do anything until she wakes up," Mouse said. "It's a good idea to put her in

bed while she rests,"

The house was on pins and needles since they feared that Avis would not wake up. As a

last resort, Chi Chi tried to keep them busy with little trips. But she could see the

worry in their eyes. They decided to go grocery shopping, since Goku and sons ate

everything (again).

Chi Chi decided to watch over the house and Avis, who was still unconscious.

She heard a moan five days later. The girl lived! Her heart swelled as she went to

greet the girl. "Hello?" she asked softly. She gently knocked on the door and opened it.

The woman looked pretty groggy. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Goku's wife, Chi Chi. I'll explain everything later after you eat. Are you hungry?"

"No" she said but her stomach begged to differ. It growled loudly. Hot blood flushed her

cheeks. "Oh...um,"

The woman ate heartily. She was two thirds through with her meal when she dropped her

tea cup, gasping. Her eyes were wide with panic.

Chi Chi asked, "What's the matter?"

"I feel something dark approaching, ...Lipstick!"

"What?"

"Chi Chi, don't ask questions. Just get out of here, quickly. Your life depends on it."

She fled. Even Chi Chi could sense her approaching. She felt more and more panic as she

drew closer and closer. "Goku..."

Avis felt naked without her family to protect her. She would have to face Blaze alone.

She ran outside to face her when her eyes beheld a horrible sight: a struggling Chi Chi

in Lipstick 's iron like grip. "You know it's one thing I can't stand..it's cowards who

try to run away..."

"Let her go. Don't involve her in this. This is between us both,"

"Let's involve this human to make it fun."

"Let's not. Let her go. NOW!" Avis commanded. The planet trembled with her words.

"Whoa-a-a! She's getting angry!" mocked Lipstick.

"How dare you-" She felt the play of the world, The significance of each person. Each

person had a heart beat she must protect. First things first. She was going to make her

pay. "You've obviously got a death wish. I haven't forgiven you for what you did to that

kid,"

"I had forgotten the energy of a child for ages." Blaze told her. "It was refreshing,"

"You are a monster," Avis proclaimed.

"And you're a weakling. You have the power to rule this galaxy. Using power for good is

a waste," Blaze told her in amusement.

"Says you. This galaxy belongs to nobody, least of all YOU!"

"Don't act self-righteous, Avis. You're the one who destroyed that galaxy long ago,"

"Don't you even DARE to compare me to you!" Avis snapped. "That was a total accident,"

"It doesn't matter. You still destroyed that galaxy, along with that Jason guy,"

"Damn you to hell, you bitch!" Avis stomped up to Blaze. She delivered one solid punch

to Lipstick's face. The blonde went flying backwards. She landed on her back. Avis was on

her in seconds. Avis was crying as she kept scoring hits on Lipstick. The blonde was

smiling despite her beatdown. Veins stood out on her arm as Avis choked Lipstick. She

could feel the bones of her throat. She was gagging as precious air thinned out.

"Avis!" It was Goku. Luckily for him he got there in time. He saw Avis's breakdown. He

feared for the galaxy's sake. He had to get there before she murdered Lipstick. "That's

enough, Avis. You've made your point,"

"No.I haven't yet," Avis resisted as Goku tried to separate them. He grunted as he tried

to separate them.

"Let it go, Avis," Goku advised. "There will be other times. Just not now,"

"Let me go! Don't try to stop me!" Avis wriggled to get out of his grasp.

"Avis, that's ENOUGH!" Goku had to slap her to wake her up. A cry to hold him he'd make

contact. The woman went flying backwards. She had a red hand mark on her face. Tears

rolled down her face as she stood up.

"You're lucky there are civilians here or I'd let her annihilate you," Goku told Blaze.

"Mercy will get you nothing," Blaze was shaken. Her lip, nose and left eye were swollen.

She had cuts and bruises all over her face. She had a bloody nose. It turned at an angle

which suggested it was broken.

"I don't understand why I gave her a beat down like that," Avis said later on. "I'm not

that type of person..," Avis hugged herself, trembling.

"Don't worry about it;she deserved it," Goku told her.

"If you say so," Avis didn't look convinced.

Piccolo turned on the tv. A frightened looking woman was on it. It wasn't any other

frightened woman. It was the mayor of Pearl City. "To the citizens of Pearl City...I have

an announcement..."

Lipstick was on there next. "We'll have a tournament to decide Pearl City's fate. If I

win, this town will belong to Karvos City Army. If I lose, earth will be spared, and you

will all go on to live your normal lives. All warriors better show up at the Pearl City

arena, at noon in three days..."

Piccolo contacted Goku next. "You better start training," he said grimly. "You're going

to need it,"

Piccolo notified everyone of the situation. They had mixed reactions. Vegeta and Magpie

began their training immediately after the challenge issued by Lipstick, while Goku and

company worried. Could they defeat her?

It was the day of the tournament. The entire city showed up. Warriors of all shapes and

sizes showed up. Lipstick easily defeated most her opponents. It all boiled down to the

next fighter. Everyone hoped this fighter would win. The people were not willing to die

any time soon. "This is it;the final fight. It is Lipstick versus Avis,"

"What?!" Avis dropped her cookie. Shocked exclamations filled the arena. The people

weren't too sure she'd win. "We're screwed," Avis heard one guy say.

"Everything is at stake here," Robin said. "We must be as one to help Avis out at all

costs,"

The others nodded.

"I won't let her win," Avis locked gazes with Lipstick. She noted her ice cold stare of

determination. A slight chill rose up his spine.

"How are you going to defeat her?" Mouse asked.

"Let me worry about that," Avis said.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Robin asked Avis.

"As I said before, let me worry about it,"

Lipstick smiled then stopped. This was her chance for revenge. She who denied Lipstick so

much would not live! Then she was also reminded of the time Avis unleashed her power. She

wasn't even sure she had displayed her full strength. For the first time in ages he felt

a tiny shred of fear. He didn't even want to think of what would happen to him when she

got through with her. She even doubted that, to accomplish her mission of Avis' death,

he would probably die as well.

" Lipstick begins with a charge to the next victim- oops, I mean fighter! She missed! Now

They're circling each other... she's pressing his attack! Avis's not holding up! Lipstick

has scored several hits on her already!" narrated the announcer.

Avis was not holding up well at all. 200 million fists were pounding away at her. She

screamed with each hit. Lipstick flew up with a grin.

He rammed directly into her at full speed. Avis let out a serious yell as she went flying

backwards. Avis hit the earth, making a deep crator in the ground.

Lipstick snickered. "What a weakling!" For a while, there was nothing but dust settling.

The crowd was silent. Then... "Oh my God, She's standing! She's alive!" someone yelled.

Cheers rippled throughout the entire stadium. Earth still had a fighting chance!

"We've got to do something," worried Jay. "She's going to cream her,"

Lipstick noticed a calm expression on the girl's face. She wondered what was going on.

Something was up. "Lipstick..." said the girl. "This is for the destruction of Astos,"

She sensed a greater power than usual coursing through her veins. He barely had time to

build a shield. The next thing Lipstick knew she was screaming in pain. Blackness creeped

up on her. Lipstick caught a glance of the earth disappearing underneath her before she

lost consciousness...

Back on earth, Avis had fainted. The entire planet earth rocked with cheers. They would

live another day!

Avis said. "I'm sorry I caused all this trouble for you, Goku,". Mouse

caught her as she fell to the ground.

"Don't worry about it," Goku said off handedly.

"No wonder this planet survived for so long. It had a fine guardian of its own," Mouse

said.

Goku nodded. "Do you really have to leave?" he asked.

"Your planet can't handle me. I'll find a planet that will...someday..." Avis said.

"You really are under a curse, aren't you? Most people will do anything to have your

power." Gohan observed.

"I can't put innocent beings at risk," Avis replied.

"How about you guys? Are you going, too?"

"Yes. We need to rebuild our town. From there we will make a utopia,"

"A utopia? What a bunch of bullshit!" interjected a familiar voice. "They don't exist!"

"What will exist is your bloody corpse when I'm done with you!" Avis promised. "Come down

here and fight me,"

"I've been wanting to kick your ass for a long time now," Lipstick informed Avis.

"The feeling's mutual," Avis returned, unleashing a blast towards Lipstick. She dodged,

leaping high into the air unleashing energy balls of her own. Avis ran up the tree,

grabbing a huge branch. Using the branch she defended herself against Lipstick 's

attacks. Avis had grabbed another branch on the tree. The plan was to hit Lipstick with

the tree branch. It snapped in half as she kicked her hand, sending splinters of wood in

to the air. "It's not time to play," Lipstick warned Avis. She kicked the flying shit out

of Avis. Avis grunted, as the kick spiraled her out of the way. She felt dizzy. She

tried to get up, but Lipstick leaped onto her in seconds. "Don't get up!" she advised

Avis. She stomped down. "Taste dirt, bitch!" Lipstick kept on stomping. Avis yelled out

each time she did.

Blaze's foot repeatedly crashed down in Avis's face because Avis rolled onto her back.

"I am victorious!" laughed Blaze. "Astos is mine!"

"I'm not finished yet," Avis got up. She clenched her fists. Silver energy created a halo

around them.

"Just give up. You'll have your miserable life ahead of you," Blaze suggested. They

circled each other, both looking for a weakness.

"I can't let you go on like that. This planet belongs to those who were born on it," Avis

explained. "I'm not giving up, either!"

"You are so stupid," Lipstick smirked,"You're picking a fight with someone who is

clincally insane,"

"And you are picking a fight with the Neuromancer of a planet!" Avis countered. She

unleashed a huge energy ball. Lipstick copied her. Both energy balls merged together to

create a huge crater in the ground. A thunderous explosion happened. As soon as the dust

cleared, Avis ran into the crater and crashed into Lipstick with a head butt.

She went flying backwards but didn't lose her footing. She laughed as she ran up to

Avis and kicked her hard enough in the face for Avis to lose some teeth. Avis cursed,

spitting out blood and teeth as she struggled to get up. She folded over, trying to

ignore her pain.

Blaze kneed Avis in the stomach. Avis crumpled to the ground. Then what followed what

could only be described as a gruesome beatdown. Lipstick smiled like a mad woman as she

beat the crap out of Avis. Blood splattered onto the shoes of Avis's horrified family.

"Oh my God, she's going to murder her!" Gohan said, amazed. He had never seen a beat down

from a woman like that.

"What's wrong with Avis?" Krillian asked Mouse. "She's just taking it,"

"Nothing is wrong. She's just not mad enough." Mouse replied.

"When will she reach her boiling point?" Krillian asked.

"Soon," Mouse assured Krillian.

"I'd say she reached it already," Robin said. Each blow from Lipstick rolled off her back

as if it were water.

Avis eyes were a furious silver. was in mid-punch. Avis grabbed her hand. An

audible snap! was heard as Avis broke Lipstick's hand. She screamed. With a grunt,

Avis bucked Lipstick off of her. The blonde went flying about 5 feet away. She landed

with a groan. It took all of Avis' strength to stand. Her stomach burned with fury.

"Don't you EVER hurt me!"

No one could see the outline of her body. The power of her aura bit into the earth,

making a huge craters in the ground. Lighting flashed from the sky. Solid rock melted

away as Avis took steps forward. Lipstick smirked at Avis. "Is this show done already?"

"Not even close," Avis's voice echoed,"I'll do what I promised; I'll kick your mother

FUCKING ass to hell," she added with in a high powered energy ball which was a mile wide.

She casted it towards Lipstick who laughed as her shields went up. "Even with all your

power, you are unable to hurt me,"

"Spirit bomb," Goku had been powering up on the side. Avis took the object,

ramming it full tilt into Lipstick's face. The blonde laughed then, "What?!" Avis heard

Lipstick's shield shatter into a million pieces. Avis watched the fireworks as her energy

ball annihilated Lipstick.

A huge explosion followed. Avis got caught up in the explosion. She landed on the

ground about 30 feet away from her family, who had taken shelter behind Goku. "Avis, are you alright?!" asked Crowe.

No answer. She was unconscious.


End file.
